Interstate 405 - Fake Hoe
'Fake Hoe '''is a diss track toward Lil Moni by Interstate 405, Ian Slater, and Jakob Magnusson. Lyrics Intro You really think you can destroy the world over some criticism? I don't think so, bitch! We teamed up with Ian and Jakob to teach you some manners! Also, shoutout to XXXTentacion for letting us use the beat to "Boost!". Now, enjoy the diss. Chorus Fake ass hoe. You can't do shit! You say you'll kill us all. Bitch where's the proof? You say you brought back Adam. He's been dead since 2012! You say you'll destroy New York. Good luck with that, hoe! 1: Interstate 405 We will not tolerate your actions. You deserved to have your merch burn. You say you didn't do shit. Bitch you are fucking lying! You say you and your wife are happy. But not when you abuse her! Ian and Jakob roasted you good. You can't take criticism! You really are a hoe! Bragging your bi! Being a Narcissist! Being a fake shooter! You can't do shit to us! We really are the best! And if you do shit to us... WE'LL GET YOU FUCKING KILLED!!! Chorus Fake ass hoe. You can't do shit! You say you'll kill us all. Bitch where is the proof? You say you brought back Adam. He's been dead since '12. You say you'll destroy New York. Good luck with that hoe! 2: Ian Slater This is Ian here. Well, I hate you! You're super ghetto, and super fake. I really don't understand your ego. Your ego's like a pedo! What about the time you killed your friends? We got proof on DDLC! And let's not forget the day you got shot. You've been flexing it since it happened! 3: Jakob Magnusson This is Jakob. I really hate you. You brag all the time. And don't give a damn. You burn down state flags. You don't burn down your own flag! Just burn it already! Then it will be fair. You think we are the worst? Bitch look at you! You deserved to lose all your fame! And now you taste your own medicine! Chorus Fake ass hoe. You can't do shit! You say you'll kill us all. Bitch, where's the proof? You say you brought back Adam. He's been dead since '12. You say you'll destroy New York. Good luck with that hoe! Fake ass hoe. You can't do shit! You say you'll kill us all. Bitch where is the proof? You say you brought back Adam. He's been dead since '12. You say you'll destroy New York. Good luck with that hoe! Outro So yeah, that's our diss. We bet your gonna diss us. We won't diss you back, but if you really do try to kill us... We will come back with an even bigger diss! And that's a promise... Triva * This uses the beat to XXXTentacions "Boost!" with permission from Jahseh Onfroy. * Lil Moni responded on Instagram with a video of her pouring urine on the flag of Arizona and Maryland with a comment saying "''These 2 states will be getting heavily dissed. #FUCKINTERSTATE405". Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Interstate 405 Category:Lil Moni Category:Fall of Lil Moni